Timeless Addiction
by SilverMuggle
Summary: He frowned, when she took a step back. "You want me to leave, okay." He moved closer to her face then leaned in to whisper in her ear, "But you're mine Granger. Always." He walked to her door and opened it. "Draco." He stopped in his tracks. "Just let me go." Hermione said barely above a whisper but she was sure he heard her. The door slammed shut behind him. (Dramione Fic)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, So I've started a new story. I don't know if I should just make it a one-shot or continue it.. Let me know what you think! **

&amp; Don't forget to check out my other story **The Secret **

Thanks guys xox.

* * *

**Timeless Addiction**

Dee-dee142

* * *

Hermione sat in the dining hall, alone. She realized that as of late it was all she wanted. To be alone. It explained why she ate at odd times; early in the morning, which led her to have an early lunch and an early dinner. Times where the dinning all only had a couple of students and they usually didn't bother her or stare—except for..

Hermione shook her head clear and closed her eyes. Peace. Quietness. Seclusion.

Her mind was at outmost peace when she was alone. If she were in the company of someone else she would be on edge. She was weird that way. She had to study the person and she tried to figure out what they were going to say before they said it. This only got worse as the years passed and as more people became untrustworthy. But as the war came to an end, it was hard to let old habits die.

Hermione still woke up at odd times of the night—1:15, 2:25, 3:10, 4:50, 5:30— because she was so use to checking up on Ron and Harry to see if they were still there with her-still alive. Her dreams were still haunted by the traumatic things she saw, the dead bodies lined up and ready to be claimed… the worst dreams were the ones with Bellatrix Lestrange. She would be on the floor of the Malfoy Manor begging for her life, until suddenly it all stopped and Dobby's lifeless eyes were staring into her own. Hermione now had that nightmare only once a week; slow but better progress. She would always wake up in cold sweat and the scar that Lestrange left seemed to gleam mockingly at her.

"Hello Hermione!" A chipper blonde-haired girl took a seat across from her. Her name was Elizabeth Murdock. She was a second year Gryffindor and every morning she would sit across from Hermione and eat her breakfast. Sometimes she would talk to her but other times she wouldn't say a word. On her silent days her eyes would remain on her plate, her mind clearly somewhere else. The change in mood-swings wasn't unusual for Hermione, people had their own ways of grieving—and their own relapses. She hadn't asked her about it, in return Elizabeth didn't ask much of the war either.

"Good morning Elizabeth." Hermione responded and continued to read the _Daily Prophet_.

"Anything good in there?"

Hermione wished it were a silent day, she didn't feel like entertaining anyone.

"No, the usual. They found a couple death eaters, fixed something in Hogmeade, someone got an award. Blah, blah."

"Exciting news."

"Very."

Hermione liked Elizabeth. She kind of reminded her of herself. She was muggleborn, very smart and understood that something's just couldn't be said. She was wise—mature for her age.

Since the war ended, she was use to people starring and asking questions. Everyone was trying to figure out how they took down the biggest threat to the Wizarding World. How they survived almost a year out in the mountains without getting captured and killed. People had already started to make books on their hypothesis, their opinion and their_ lies_.

Harry, Ron and Hermione promised to put the past behind them. They swore to not tell anyone all of the specifics of the adventure the concluded just five months ago. All the world knew was that there was no chance of Voldemort returning, _absolutely_ no chance. By refraining from telling the world how Voldemort was taken down, they hoped no one would be able to rise into that dark power because no one will know how he did it.

People weren't satisfied with that answer so it kept everyone interested in the three young wizards who contributed to the death of Voldemort.

When the war ended Harry, Ron and Hermione were received with a vast amount of love and gratification. Pictures were always taken, they were constantly followed and there always seemed to be someone holding a pen and notepad at their side at all times. It was mad, and Hermione thought that it would all pass as time went by but after the fourth month they were still there.

After Hogwarts announced that the grounds were restored and that they would be open in September to all, Hermione did not hesitate to pack her bags and march right onto the Hogwarts express. A perfect place to hide from everyone and she'll be able to start and finish her last year. The students were obsessed with her at first but after the third day she was old news to them. Harry and Ron thought that the students were going to be twice as bad but when she told them that everyone was normal they decided to join her.

"What's one more year?" Harry said nudging Ron.

"Yeah I guess, I miss my girl." Ron gave her a kiss and it was decided. They were scheduled to arrive tomorrow.

She wanted them here. Just yesterday Hogwarts received another student looking to complete their seventh year and she thought it would be better if they were at her side...

"The Slytherin table seems to grow every day," Elizabeth said peeping over at them. This was true. When Hermione got to Hogwarts there were only twelve Slytherins in total. Now, they racked up to thirty-one. Everyone was weary of them, even professors were told to keep an extra eye on them, and students of the other house were warned to do the same. The Slytherins weren't a real threat though. The worst of them were tracked and locked up. The one's that remained were supposed to be good, or at least they were proven innocent. But that didn't stop students in the other houses from tormenting them. Holding the innocent responsible for someone else's actions. Revenge in the one of the worst ways. She almost pity for them at times.

Hermione didn't bother to look back at their table. She knew he was watching her. He always was.

"I guess they feel safer in here."

Elizabeth scrunched up her nose. "But will we if there's more of them."

Hermione reached to hold the girls hand. "There is no reason to live in fear anymore. No one can hurt us. We're free." She smiled and stood up.

"Now, I'll best be going. I'll be in the library if you want any company. If not, I'll see you tomorrow morning?" Elizabeth grinned and nodded eagerly.

Hermione made her way to the doors. _Don't look up Hermione, don't look up Hermione_. But right before slipping out of the dining hall she glanced a look at the Slytherin table.

He was gone.

* * *

It was nine o'clock, an hour until curfew when Hermione left the library and started to head towards her room. She would've stayed longer if it wasn't for the fact that her eyes were closing on their own accord. And not to mention the fact that she begun to appreciate her room. She was given a single. It was large, not extravagant but it came with its own bathroom. Initially the room is given to the Head Girl but no one was assigned that year. McGonagall swore it wasn't special treatment. She claimed "there aren't that many students returning this year don't worry! Keep the room I insist. It would've been yours anyway Ms. Granger, you know that." Hermione didn't argue further; she liked the privacy.

She passed Neville Longbottom speaking to Seamus Finnigan in the Gryffindor common room. Neville came back another year so that the last memory he had of Hogwarts wasn't the mental, physical and emotional abuse he already had imprinted in his mind. He needed Hogwarts to be his beloved safe haven before stepping into the real world. Hermione loved his company whenever she was in the mood for it.

He was also trying to get the rest of the students from their year to return so it could really feel normal. Some were back, like Seamus and a couple others, but not many. Hermione told him how Ron and Harry were going to return and he was very ecstatic to break the news to everyone.

Neville waved at her, "they'll all be back within a week for sure!"

"Definitely." She smiled and walked up the stairs. When she got to her room she slowly stripped down to her underwear then walked over to the mirror. The year she spent out in the mountains, along with the stress of the war really did a toll on her body. The day after the war ended and she looked into a mirror she almost didn't recognize herself. She lost a lot of weight, her once full checks were gone and she was as pale as a ghost. It was horrid. So, she spent the summer eating under the sun. Mrs. Weasley's cooking helped assist in her weight gain and as she presently looked in the mirror, she looked healthier than ever.

Hermione walked away from her reflection and went to open the door of her closet when suddenly she was pressed against it by a male body.

They remained still for almost two minutes, all she felt was his breath on her back. He suddenly begun to kiss the back of her neck, a trail of kisses from the top of her spinal cord to her earlobe. Soft kisses that gave her goose bumps and made her stomach flutter. He knew this, and his hands went down her arms and finally entwined his fingers with hers. He was still pressed on her, clearly taking advantage of her defenseless position. He smiled into her neck then bit down on it, hard. She gasped and within that breath he quickly released her body and turned her around to face him.

She was suddenly staring into his stormy gray eyes. The same stormy gray eyes that she has adored for almost eight years. The same stormy gray eyes that were still a mystery to her. The same stormy gray eyes that she missed terribly but would never admit.

"You shouldn't be here." She whispered. She was dizzy, she couldn't breathe. Her heart was beating so hard it was the only thing she heard. He probably heard it too.

He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her wide eyes. He was looking for permission to precede but most importantly he was looking for the love that she held in her eyes for him since their first year at Hogwarts. The one that she never spoke of but showed through her actions, her expressions, her eyes. He found it and soon didn't hesitate to kiss her.

This wasn't a soft kiss. It was hard, abusive, longing, and_ hungry_. He was starving. He kissed her as if he hadn't had a meal in days. Hermione kissed him back just as hard. They were battling; who missed who more. He bit her lips and she reactively pulled hard on his hair. He let out a low growl and let go of her lips, looking up at her with eyes full of lust. He picked her up, she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his bulge against her inner thigh. She moaned. He started to move them towards her bed, and put her down gently, all while still kissing her. He begun to kiss down neck and grabbed her breast into his hands, playing with them so that her nipples were hard when he put one into his mouth.

Hermione moaned, her breath was jagged. He was driving her crazy. She grabbed his head and bought it up to her mouth. Then she reached to pull his shirt over his head in once quick motion. She undid the buckle of his pants, started to pull it down but he quickly kicked it off him, never letting go of her lips. The only piece of clothing separating them was her underwear. She felt him hard against her heat. She wanted him so bad.

He let go of her lips and started to kisses down her neck again. But this time slower.

He put his head into the crook of her neck, and said real sweetly and out of breath, "I missed you."

She didn't say a word, and he didn't expect her to.

His voice brought her back to reality.

_What was she doing, she ended this a long time ago. _

_Ron. _

"S-stop." She whispered. She turned her head to the side, away from the spell he always seemed cast over her.

He paused. "What?"

She quickly took that chance to push him off her and ran to her closet to put on a shirt. She didn't turn around to look at him but she heard him get off the bed and put on his pants.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I told you I don't want to do this anymore." She turned around to face him. He was leaning on the canopy of her bed his arms over his bare chest. Not yet angry but he would be soon.

"You said after the war-"

"After the war, what?! We'll be back to sneaking behind everyone's back? Going out only when everyone else in the world is sleeping? I deserve better than that."

"So we're back to the same bullshit Granger? You're right back to making excuses."

"I ended this." She said sternly. "It was over the moment you let those death eaters into Hogwarts. The moment I_ begged_ you not to. The moment I told you I-I—" She paused. "You walked away from me. _You_ walked away from _me_."

He walked up to her and went to grab her hand but she moved out of his reach. "I can give you it all. I've changed-"

"You know," She smiled to herself. A very sad smile. "You've been saying that for so long, and at the beginning I believed it but," She looked up at his eyes. "I don't-I don't care anymore."

Before she could move he grabbed her face and kissed her. The same kiss she was so familiar with, the same kiss that put her under his spell. She couldn't breathe when he kissed her, she couldn't think, she couldn't control herself.

He let go of her. His forehead on hers, their nose touching.

"You can say all the lies you want, but your body… your lips…your eyes," His stormy eyes looked at hers. "They'll always scream the truth."

He leaned in to kiss her again.

She closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm with Ron."

He stopped and moved back. She wasn't looking at his face so she couldn't read his expression. He walked towards the bed and grabbed his shirt

"I love him."

He begun to laugh. "You were just moaning my name a minute ago Granger, that means _shit_ to me."

Hermione glared at him angrily, unable to say a word.

"You can't lie to me." He put on his shirt then walked toward her frowned, when she took a step back. "You want me to leave, okay."

He moved close to her face then leaned in to whisper in her ear, "But you're _mine_ Granger. Always."

He walked to her door and opened it.

"Draco."

He stopped in his tracks.

"Just let me go." Hermione said barely above a whisper but she was sure he heard her.

The door slammed shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Timeless Addiction**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**September 19, 1991**

**Hogwarts Library **

"You know you don't have to put them back individually, there's a spell you can easily use." Twelve-year old Hermione Granger jumped and nearly fell off the small library ladder that she was mounted on. The books she was attempting to put back all toppled to the floor.

She turned around to look for her perpetrator and found him leaning on the shelves—arms crossed over this chest. Even in the dim lighting, the green lining in his uniform gleamed at her.

It had only been a little over two weeks of classes and she already witnessed how mean the Slytherins could be. _What could this one possibly want_, Hermione thought miserably.

He pointed to the books, muttered a spell under his breath and the mess of books on the floor rose and scattered to their rightful places.

Magic still amazed Hermione and she looked at them go in wonderment—"Amazing," she whispered.

"Half-Blood?" The blond questioned. "I'm assuming."

"Muggle-born, actually." Hermione proudly stated as she begun descending the ladder. Once down she saw he had straightened up and was looking at her quizzically.

"Your name's Granger right?"

Hermione slowly nodded as she cautiously walked past him and to the table where her essay was waiting to be finished. He only followed.

"What's it to you?" She took a seat, folded her hands her hand on the table and looked at him expectedly.

He decided not to sit and continued to stare at her as if trying to solve a difficult cross word puzzle. "It's just—" He stopped mid-sentence and picked up a card from the table.

The card had a big pair of cartoony teeth in the background with big, bold colorfully wording that spelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE" over each tooth. Hermione quickly snatched it from him.

"It's rude to touch thing that don't belong to you! Have you any manners?!"

"It's your birthday?" He asked.

"Listen. I don't know you. You have hardly even introduced yourself and keep asking questions about me. You're kind of creepy, acting a bit stalkerish and interrupting me from my work so if you could please—"

"It's your birthday…and you're in the library."

_Who does his guy think he is?!_ Hermione clenched her fist.

"So!?"

He laughed. Laughed. _So…Slytherins were mean and psycho. Yep_.

"Why are you so upset?" He asked, a small smirk on his face.

She said nothing but merely started packing her things. Her mum told her not to speak to crazy people, maybe she could slowly walk away and he won't notice.

"There's nothing wrong with being in the library on your birthday." He said hurriedly as she begun to pack her things. "That's how I spend mine." Hermione stopped to look up at him, not saying a word.

He dropped the smirk and went back to the quizzical face he had on before. "I always see you in here. I sit right over there." He point to a table bot far from her. "I saw you always take about an hour putting books back and thought you could use some help."

"Thanks." She finally said with an eyebrow raised. "Who are you, again? You have yet to introduce yourself."

He frowned then looked at her incredulously. "You don't know who I am?"

"Obviously."

"Mud-Muggle-borns." He muttered and shook his head. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Hermione thought he would extend his hand for her to shake but he didn't.

_Rude. _

She didn't like him.

"Well, thanks for your help Malfoy. I'll see you around. " She finished packing up her things but just as he was almost out of sight, he called out to her.

"Granger!" She stopped and slowly turned around.

"Happy Birthday." He said with, of course—a smirk on his face. Hermione merely nodded and continued to walk out the library.

Psycho. Mean and psycho.

* * *

"It feels as if what we endured in the last year didn't happen." Harry looked around the dining hall, a sparkle of wonderment in his eye.

"Hogwarts has not changed." Ron said as he looked at all of the food in front of him. Hermione rolled her eyes.

It was their second day back and they were half-way through the first day of class. Hogwarts literally filled up overnight. McGonagall didn't intend to start class until the following week; she wanted to give the students that hadn't yet returned more time to consider coming back to school. But as soon as word got out that Harry Potter was at Hogwarts and staying for another year, students begun to return to school like swarms of bees returning to their nests. Even the Slytherin table filled up.

Last night the Gryffindor common room was the worst. The boys arrived at Hogwarts around 4 in the afternoon, somehow someone got a picture of their arrival and it spread throughout the school. Thirty minutes hadn't even passed before the Great Hall filled up and the three of them were suddenly surrounded by students, mostly younger students. The quickly left the hall and went to the only place they knew they won't be followed to; Hagrid's hut.

They stayed there way past curfew and when they reached the Fat Lady Hermione suggested for Harry to put on his invisibility cloak just in case there was a mob inside. Just as she suspected the Gryffindor common room was full of Gryffindor's awaiting for the arrival of Harry potter, eager to take a picture and send it to their mums. When Hermione and Ron entered the room and everyone got quiet. Looks of disappointment across the board. "Hello everyone." Ron had said eagerly. Hermione held in her laughter and they quickly tried to walk through but a hand full of people asked for pictures. Better than nothing, the must've thought. When they finally escaped to Hermione's room, Harry took of the cloak and they all burst into laughter. They talked deep into the night, with Harry falling asleep first and Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the night kissing and giggling.

Malfoy didn't even cross her mind… well not as much as he usually did.

_Lying to yourself works too._ She thought miserably

"Have you guys heard?" Ginny took a seat beside Harry. She greeted him with a nice smile which he returned. They weren't together. Harry thought they would be as soon as the war was over but Ginny decided that they would wait. She felt that Harry finally had normalcy. His life wasn't being threaten every five minutes. She wanted him to enjoy being single, famous, I-killed-Voldemort-twice Harry Potter. Harry had told her continuously that she was all he desired but she just argued that they were still young. That they had plenty of time to settle down but now was a time of celebration and she didn't want to limit his freedom. Eventually Harry just went with it. Hermione thought it was largely due to the fact that they started screwing behind closed doors. The secrecy was exciting to them and they loved pretending they were just friends to the public.

When it came down to it, Hermione knew they would eventually get bored of the game and show the world their relationship. As it normally goes.

_Don't sound bitter Hermione_. She sighed.

"Heard what?" Ron asked.

"There's a party this weekend."

Hermione scoffed. "Another one?"

"This one's different."

"How?"

"It's not in the Gryffindor common room." Ginny said, an eyebrow raised up high. The three of them shared a look then looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"I _heard_ it's supposed to be behind one of the portraits on the fifth floor corridor. It's styled like a common room but much bigger.

"And guess who's hosting it?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "who?"

"Millicent Bulstrode." She smirked. "A returned Seventh year, Slytherin house."

"A Slytherin is throwing an open-to-all-houses Hogwarts party," Ron laughed. "You're joking? No one would go."

"Guess who's helping her."

"Who?"

"Neville Longbottom."

Their jaws dropped. "Neville?!" They exclaimed in unison.

Ginny laughed. "One would swear that the three of you came out the same womb and raised together. But _yes _Mr. Longbottom himself. He and Bulstrode are cousins, twice removed or somethin' like that. She lost her parents in the war, Saint Longbottom has been helping her out." Ginny paused to regain control of her laughter. Her face was as red as a tomato. She was loving this. "They're _friends_. He's helping her out because he knows that no one will attend a party hosted by a Slytherin."

"Why?" Ron asked. "Why is he helping her?"

"Actually," Harry interrupted. "Why is _she _throwing this party? Makes no sense."

"Well isn't it obvious? Look at the Slytherin table." They all turned to look. If one were to walk through the doors of the dining hall, knowing nothing about the rivalry among Hogwarts houses, they'll wonder why the Slytherin table was so separated from the rest. Not physically, each table was equally spaced, but the isolation was evident. The three tables, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, were vibrant and animated. Laughter, smiles, playful arguments were heard from their table and house colors varied on each table. Ravenclaws siting at the Hufflepuffs table, Hufflepuffs sitting at the Gryffindor table; Inter-house unity… except for the Slytherins. They sat amongst themselves, just black, silver and green throughout. Not so vibrant, real cold and quiet. Hermione often caught some of them looking at the interaction among the other table in furtively. She looked towards the middle of the table, where Malfoy usually sat. He was, of course, already waiting for her eyes to meet his. Nothing gets past him. He smirked and nodded in her direction.

She quickly looked away.

"Did Malfoy just—"Ron started.

"Probably to the people behind us." Hermione said quickly.

"Anyway," Ginny continued. "Slytherins have lost their crown, their high and mighty aura—"

Ron grunted, "Good."

"The war is _over_ Ronald." She glared at her brother. "Everyone over there in innocent. They're families cleared by the ministry. Harry has even testified for them—"

"That was only for Malfoy and his family, Ginny." Harry interjected

Ginny shot him a look. "That's beside the point. They were all part of the war too. _We_ were _all_ part of the war. They have witnessed their loved ones die just as we have. They want normalcy and to feel just as unified with the other houses. Not every rotten wizard is placed in Slytherin house, you forget Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor. And look at Snape's case—may he rest in peace."

"Are you their speaker of house now?" Ron taunted

Hermione slapped his arm. She smiled at Ginny, "I'm so proud of the person you're becoming Ginny."

She blushed, "Thanks Herms."

"Ginny, one party isn't going to have us running around Hogwarts singing and holding hands." Harry said.

"Nope. But if we have enough booze, there's a possibility."

"Ginny Weasley!" Ron exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes and stood up to leave. "Now as my friends, and as an official promoter of the of the inter-house unity club," She winked. "I will expect to see the infamous Golden-Trio at the party, tomorrow night because... I'm telling everyone you are all going to be there okay? Good! Bye." She finished the last part in a rush and ran to another group of students.

"It's so good to see her smiling again, don't you think?" Hermione commented.

"Yes, it is." Harry agreed, still staring after her.

Hermione stood up. "Well I'll be at the library. See you all at four?"

"The library?" Ron looked at her incredulously.

"Yes Ronald, the library." The red head turned to he was completely facing her.

"How about a picnic…" He suggested. Hermione smiled widely. "… At the quidditch pitch."

She instantly frowned. "Oh no Ron. Last time I was there I almost died-"

In one quick moment Ron picked her up and threw her over his back. Hermione closed her eyes in fear.

"Ronald Weasley put me down!" The whole dining hall turned to look at them, pointing and laughing with Ron. Cameras began to flash.

She took a chance and opened her eyes, only to see Malfoy walking out of the dining hall.

* * *

"I'm guessing you didn't enjoy your date at the quidditch pitch." Hermione inwardly groaned. She was currently in the library, a table in-between the shelves reserved for book on the history of Hogwarts and herbology mysteries. She thought no one would find her there. _Silly girl._

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Being here seemed to be the better option."

"Careful, you're starting to sound a bit like a stalker, again."

"That's a bit extreme."

Hermione closed her book and looked at him. "I have a boyfriend."

Malfoy smirked. _He's always fucking smirking_. "A boyfriend that you ditched for the library."

Hermione glared at him. He was right. She was sitting in the library because she escaped from Ron. She hated everything about quidditch but she loved picnics. Above all else, she loved the library more.

"A boyfriend that understands that he doesn't have to be around me all the time."

"A boyfriend you conveniently failed to remember as you took off my trousers the other night."

Hermione quickly looked through the spaces between the books; someone could be lurking. "You-"

"I'm what? I'm lying? Try again."

He knew exactly what would make her tick. She spent twenty minutes of her morning making sure the hickies he left on her skin were complete gone and her lips back to their normal size.

She looked up at his eyes.

They were dark and unreadable. "What are you planning Malfoy?"

He took a couple steps forward and she instinctively moved back until she hit the library desk. And just like that she stuck in between the desk and him, in a dark secluded area of the library.

"Don't you think this is getting old?" She whispered angrily.

She wondered how he had so much power over her. It wasn't normal. The things she felt, how she reacted in his presence, they _weren'_t normal. It frustrated her because she didn't understand it. She couldn't control it. Her feelings, emotions, and body all won the fight with her mind in his presence. She has never been able to control it. She hated that. She hated _him_.

Malfoy took a hold of a piece of her hair and wrapped it around his finger a couple times before letting it go and placing it behind her ear. He traced her jaw line with a lazy finger, stopped at her chin and lifted it so their lips were only centimeters apart.

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply—new parchment and peppermint. He smelled amazing.

She resisted putting her arms around him.

This scene was so familiar to her.

"I would like to apologize." He whispered. She remained silent, waiting for him to explain himself.

"Your hair... your curls," He started. "The bigger they are tells me you didn't spend time on our hair, which tells me that you've spent more time on your face because you're clearly trying to cover up sleepless nights," He rested his forehead on hers. "Or worse."

She hated when he did that. She hated that he was the only one in the world that noticed certain things about her, things she didn't even realize about herself. It made her feel loved, adored, significant.

It made her body weak. It made her breathless and he hadn't even kiss her.

He made her heart sing. And her heart wasn't supposed to sing for Draco Malfoy.

She tears begin to well up in her eyes. She blinked them away. "Move Malfoy."

"No."

"Get out of my way," She hissed and pushed him. He only back one step, glowering.

"No!"

"I don't understand what you expected from me coming back here! Did you expected us to go back to cuddling and fucking? A war happened. A war where my loved ones were killed by the hands of people you call your friends. A war that you quickly walked away from the second you could, with no care in the world about the people you left behind! A war where you just sat and watched me get tortured by your aunt in your home—"

"And you don't think that it killed me? Hermione there was nothing I c—"

"Nothing you could do right? That's what you're going to say, right? That has come out of your mouth so many times Malfoy, I-" She paused."Those are words of a coward, and I am the biggest fool, _the biggest _fool_,_ for falling for it. E_very. Time. _And it needs to stop. Just stop." She whispered angrily.

There was a long silence. She half expected him to walk off angrily, as he usually did but he just stood there; arms crossed over his chest. She thought about leaving him there for a change but he was blocking her.

Hermione began to get off the table but he quickly pushed her back on it and kissed her. She tried to move her head away, but he put his hands in her hair to hold her head until she finally gave in. She gave into his hunger, his lustful aggression. Without noticing her eyes closed on their own accord and her hands found their way around his neck and she kissed him back just as deeply.

And just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. He stopped.

He let go of her and took a step back.

"Happy Birthday, Granger." He left the library without looking back.

Hermione was shocked and stared as he turned around and begun to walk away. Leaving her angry, sad and most especially, confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Timeless Addiction**

**Chapter 3**

dee-dee142

* * *

Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room in somewhat of a daze. A cautious and confused daze. Every year, her birthday seemed to go similarly: a private confrontation, a bit of tension and a whole lot of confusion. Hermione wondered why she endured the additional stress.

_Because he makes you _feel_ Granger_, said a nasty voice in her head. A voice that sounded a lot like Malfoy, she thought miserably.

Hermione still felt his lips…his fingers in her hair. He always left her with a fiery sensation that radiated throughout her body and seemed to last for hours. And all he did today was kiss her_. Just one stupid kiss, _she sighed.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy." Hermione muttered to herself as she approached the Fat Lady.

She needed a drink.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE."

_Didn't see that coming. _Hermione blushed as an entire common room full of scarlet, gold and rosy cheeked students came up to wish her a happy birthday. She must've said thank you about four-hundred times before finally getting to Ron and Harry.

"Happy Birthday Herms." Ron gave her a kiss and handed her a bouquet of red roses.

She wondered if her lips tasted different to him.

"You look beautiful."

Guess not.

"Thank you guys. I'm so surprised." She engulfed Harry into a hug and they moved to a couple of available seats. A pair of second year students asked for pictures with them and handed Hermione the newest edition of _Hogwarts: A History._

"_Witch Weekly_ came out with a new spread this morning: "10 Fun Facts You Didn't Know About the Golden Trio," and that was listed as number seven as your favorite book." Ron explained once the kids ran off.

Hermione laughed and hugged the book to her chest. "A surprise party and a new book! Today is a good day."

"I don't think we could've done it without Ginny. You have her to thank for it all." Ron said. She tried taking a seat beside him but he quickly pulled her onto his lap and began to kiss into the crook of her neck.

She wondered if he could smell Malfoy cologne.

"Where is Ginny?" She tried to shrug him off and looked around the room more intensively than required.

"Left side, by the black couches," Harry muttered. Sure enough, she caught sight of Ginny's vibrant red hear against the black loveseats, better known as the infamous "snogging couches". Luckily for Harry, she was snogging anyone. She sat on the edge of the couch seat looking up to a very handsome brunette. The three of them watched as he whispered something into her ear and pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket then handed it to her. When she touched it turned into a white lily and he gently placed it into her hair.

"Wow, he's good." Hermione noted. "He can't be a Gryffindor. I mean everyone knows Ginny's with—"

"He's a Ravenclaw. Lucas Chaudhry. Prefect, Chaser and captain of his quidditch team." Harry quickly interrupted as he took a sip from his drink.

_Oh Harry._

"Reckon I should go make a scene?"

"And have the next spread of _Witch Weekly_ read "Drunken Harry Potter Loses Fight Against Ravenclaw Prefect"? No."

Harry put a hand over his heart in fake horror, "You think I would lose Granger? I killed Voldemort. I'm basically unconquerable now."

Hermione threw a pillow at him, "Humble yourself Potter."

"Well, I wouldn't mate. You know my sister—interrupt her now and she'll only do something ten times worse with that bloke."

"How about you go Ron. Where's the overprotective brother that gave me hell last year?"

"I would rather not have squid arms again."

Harry sulked into his seat, his eye unwavering from the flirting pair.

"Think of it this way Harry," Ron paused for dramatics. "Voldemort's dead."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "How is that even relevant Ronald?"

But much to Hermione's dismay, Harry slowly nodded in agreement. "No…Hermione…He's got a point!" Harry jumped up, chugged the rest of his drink and slammed it down on the table next to him. The entire common room quickly became quiet and turned to look at him. Ginny and Lucas-The-Prefect included.

"How much has he had to drink?" Hermione had a feeling her friend and savior of the new world, was about to make an absolute fool of himself.

"About 4 cups of whiskey."

"Attention Everyone!" Harry jumped on top of the table.

"Oh no." Hermione covered her face with her hands. "Ron stop him! He's going to embarras—"

"Ssssshhh"

"Thank you everyone for coming out tonight to celebrate with my best friend, the beautiful Hermione Granger, on her birthday!" A roar of cheers erupted from the crowd, and they soon began to chant her name. Hermione felt her face heating up and Ron planted a big wet kiss on her cheek.

"Now, I know we have gone through a lot in the last year. Some of us lost loved ones, some of us lost ourselves and some lost both."

There was a moment of silence and in that second, Hermione felt so connected with everyone in the room. A room full of brave individuals that sacrificed so much so that the world they believed in could survive. She looked a Ron who stared at her with so much love and adoration. She wondered why she couldn't return that-why was it so hard for her to fall completely and irreversibly in love with the wonderful man she was with right then.

She couldn't keep betraying his trust. It had to stop.

"For a lot of us, this is our last year here. Our last year as Hogwarts students. Our last year in a place we've called our home since we were eleven. I look around the room and I see so much growth and an abundance of love. I also feel a happiness and fearlessness that was never present before and I think—after the year that we've had—that comfort level and sense of security is the greatest gift of all. All of the anguish, fear and battles are gone. Voldemort was dead. Death Eaters are imprisoned. Hogwarts is back. We are home and our future is bright.

"So cheers to us! May this year bring us pleasant surprises, youthful mistakes and some kind of normalcy." The crowd roared with laughter and applause as Harry jumped of the table and slightly bowed. He turned back around to them with a big, goofy grin on his face.

Hermione loved that smile. She hoped it would never falter.

"I was wrong, tomorrow's _Witch Weekly_ spread will read: "Drunken Harry Potter Delivers Motivational Speech of the Year."

"That's more like it. Now, where's the rest of my whiskey?"

* * *

**January 2, 1992**

**Hogwarts Library**

"You believe in fate, Granger?" Malfoy and Hermione sat in a corner of a nearly empty library. If it hadn't been for a Hufflepuff couple snogging between the book selves not that far from them, they would've been the only two there. Other than Hermione, Malfoy and the snogging couple the library was virtually void of any other beings. The same would go for the rest of the castle. Although there were a few students running around, it still wasn't enough to feel like there was an actual presence in the castle. Just how Hermione liked it. She found herself back at Hogwarts two days earlier than planned—she wanted a head start on her readings.

"I believe in silence at the library."

"Oh come on. You've been reading for 4 hours straight."

"I can multitask."

"Obviously not your biggest strength."

Hermione rolled her eyes and moved her gaze from her book to him, then back to her book just so he knew she was paying attention. "To a certain extent, yes I do. Believe in fate, that is"

He waited for her to explain further. She sighed and closed her book.

"I like to believe that we have some kind of control over our lives. And I like to believe that 'control' often redirects our fate."

Malfoy didn't comment and Hermione deemed that conversation over. Since the first time they met, they studied at the library somewhat regularly. It was never planned, it just sort of happened. About three to four times a week, they studied in the same area—but never the same table. There was some talking—more smirking and petty arguments then anything else, but even that was rare. A simple nod to acknowledge the other's presence and that was it.

"And destiny?"

"Okay, you're in a mood today."

"Why is it so difficult for you to answer a question?"

"Why is it so difficult for you to sit in the same table as me?" Malfoy's eyes quickly met hers and for the first time since she's met him, he was speechless.

To be honest, she knew the answer. He was a pureblood, and heir to a family that had a pretty bad reputation—according to the entire Gryffindor house. Hermione just wondered why this pureblood repeatedly and intentionally found himself studying with her.

"Why is it so difficult for you to answer a question, Malfoy?" She added with a smirk.

"Careful Granger, that smirk is beginning to resemble mine."

Hermione's smirk quickly dropped, "I'm not letting this go Malfoy."

After a long paused where the only thing they heard was the Hufflepuff couple swapping spit, he finally said, "It's complicated."

_Bull._ "Well, thank the heavens I'm bright witch."

"Sod off Granger."

"Look, Malfoy." She got off her seat, walked over to his table and for the first time, took a seat right next to him. Malfoy observed her movements wide-eyed, straightened up and proceeded to look around to see if anyone could see them.

God, she hated him.

"I understand the whole Blood-Purist-Purebloods-Hate-Muggleborns mumbo jumble, but what I can't seem to understand is why put yourself in this situation. Why sit here, when there's a million other places to sit? Why spend time with me during break when there's a million other things to do? Why stalk me when there's a million other people to stalk—"

He scowled at her bemused grin. "Don't flatter yourself."

"I would like some answers Malfoy."

Malfoy glared at her some more before going back to scribbling on his quill.

_Stupid, overpriced, sparkly quill_ Hermione thought, before letting out an exasperated sign.

She would've returned back to her seat, if Malfoy hadn't reached out and grabbed her wrist. Hermione was shocked but didn't snatch her arm back. She slowly took her seat again and waited for him to say something. But he didn't. She watched as he let go of her wrist and slowly made his way up to her arm, before finally reaching her hand and entwining his with hers.

Hermione remained frozen in her seat, unable to speak or breathe. She felt like they sat like that for hours—she couldn't even hear the couple in the back snogging anymore.

"I was raised by people who would probably kill me if they saw this." He was staring at their entwined hands the whole time and even lifted them up a little as he spoke. "Since meeting you in September, I always thought that if I touched you…my skin would begin to grow boils, or maybe I would lose my sight or hearing." He laughed half-heartedly. "But here I am. Holding your hand and nothing has happened."

"Give it another second, I think you're beginning to turn blue." She said quietly, a small smile on her face. He looked at her then, and his stormy gray eyes gleamed with something she couldn't quite place. But then he surprised her even further by lifting their hands to his face and placing a kiss to the back of her hand.

He held on to her a couple seconds longer before finally letting go of her hand. Hermione immediately felt a chill wash over her.

"To be honest, I can't answer your question." Malfoy stood up and began to pack his things. "I don't know why I drag myself here almost every day. But it'll stop once the term starts, I promise."

Hermione watched his fast movements in a confused silence. It wasn't until l he stood up to leave that she found her voice, "Malfoy, it's not that your presence bothers me."

Maybe she offended him?

"I just wanted to know why-"

"I'll see you around, Granger." Malfoy swiftly turned away from her, avoiding all eye contact and made his way out of the library without looking back.

For the remainder of the year, they would pass each other in the halls and ignore the other's presence. Both were too stubborn and prideful to even look in each other's direction. She never saw him in the library anymore—he kept his promise and for the remainder of the year, she often found herself wishing she had just answered his stupid question about destiny.

* * *

**A/N:** I actually updated a new chapter in less then a week :D Let me know what your thoughts are so far! Your reviews encourage my writing!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** If you like to listen to music while reading as I do, I suggest 'We Use to Be Friends' by The Dandy Warhols. I had this on repeat while writing this chapter (: if you have any song suggestions please drop them in a review below! I would love to hear your suggestions!

Also, I decided to include Draco's perspective for this story-it's the first time I'm doing this so let me know what you think!

xx D

* * *

**Timeless Addiction**

**Chapter 4**

by: dee-dee142

* * *

Draco Malfoy made his way to his usual spot at the Slytherin table fairly early for a Friday morning—just seven minutes past eight. As suspected, he sat directly in the middle of the table, a factor that never changed since his first year of Hogwarts. From his seat, he had a perfect line of vision-an equal distance from the entrance to opposite side, where the professors were stationed. Additionally, the Slytherin table was one of the two end tables and Draco sat facing the other three benches—giving him a clear line of vision to anything that happened in the Great Hall. He liked that. It was tradition. It was balanced. It meant control. His seat never changed and was never comprised, even after eight years.

As he neared his seat, he felt eyes on him from all sides of the Great Hall but it happened so frequently that he learned to ignore it. People were still intimidated by him—not that they suspected he was evil, per se. Draco figured it was because no one knew his story. On the surface, he was allowed to come back to Hogwarts because Harry Potter vouched for him but no one really knew _why_ he returned—heck, he wasn't even quite sure himself.

Well, maybe not anymore.

Almost everyone that was present at the Battle of Hogwarts had an article written of them: giving a brief biography on how they got there, what they were fighting for and all the other hug-a-house-elf bullshit. Which, clearly, Draco had not partaken in. So the students of Hogwarts were left to wonder, why was the Slytherin Prince back? The Malfoy Heir was one of the first in his house to return and many wondered why he would return to the school that was full of students that fiercely detested his family. A hate that remained for his family, even though most of them saw him and his family walk away from Voldemort.

_And from the fighting._ Draco signed and rolled his eyes. A_s if the students would ever let him forget that part._

Coward was a word that was thrown at him couple of times since his return—which didn't really faze him until a certain brown-eyed which said it the other night. He grimaced at the memory.

The last year really had been the worst for him. He _almost_ committed murder, witnessed murder before his very eyes numerous times, was tortured, heard the screams of Voldemort's prisoners from his very own room in the manor—the list goes on and on. But, what was most important was that he was _saved_.

Yes, he still had nightmares and yes, his family suffered severely—during and after the final battle. Nevertheless, he returned to Hogwarts. He couldn't hide anymore. He wouldn't be a coward. He was there to—ah, yes how could he forget. He knew exactly why he returned.

Draco Malfoy returned to Hogwarts to complete his education. Draco Malfoy returned to Hogwarts to reinvent his tarnished name. And, most importantly, Draco Malfoy retuned to Hogwarts for Hermione Granger.

He took a seat and peered up to the enchanted blue skies of the Great Hall. He was expecting mail but the damned owls were nowhere in sight.

Draco scowled. Leave it to Hogwarts to have a delay in mail delivery the day that he was expecting it most. In efforts to distract himself, he lowered his eyes to scan the Gryffindor table, idly looking for Hermione Granger's big bushy curls among a growing number of scarlet and gold.

But, nothing. She wasn't there. Disappointment washed over him but luckily, he was getting used to it. Slightly. Draco had been gone for about two days and hoped her big brown eyes would be there bright and early, eagerly searching for him and his return…He may have set too high of an expectation. The last time her eager eyes searched for him, he was on his way to kill Albus Dumbledore.

"You're becoming increasingly obvious these days Draco." Stated Blaise Zabini as he took a seat next to him, closely followed by Theodore Nott who sat across from him.

"Fuck off."

"I agree. You're losing that touch of mystery." Theo identified with a mischievous grin. "I'm almost jealous—you don't pay me nearly half the attention," sending a suggestive wink in his direction.

Blaise and Theo were probably the only ones that weren't intimidated by Draco's morning growl. Fifteen years of friendship had that effect on some. They knew how to push each other's buttons and they knew each other's limits- although the trio found themselves crossing those limits from time to time.

Draco scoffed, "and you're obviously paying me too much attention." He paused to glare at Blaise. "The both of you."

"But we've only just got here." Smirked Zabini. Which was true. They only arrived the same night as Potter did earlier that week. Draco was under the impression that they weren't going to return—mostly because they_ told_ him they weren't and additionally, the both of them had a big inheritance waiting for them as soon as they turned eighteen in a couple months. Nott's parents were murdered, by Voldemort himself. It was a murder that still remained unclear to Draco, he was waiting for Nott to come around when/if he was ready. Zabini's mother fled to Italy and told him not to expect to see her for a very, very long time. She left him the manor, her share of the Zabini Company and what was left of their wealth.

Basically, they didn't need school—well, they didn't need school as other Hogwarts students needed school. Other Hogwarts students were trying to do well on their NEWTS, get a decent job and obtain monetary stability. Nott and Zabini had these things already. So when they showed up Draco was fairly surprised; they merely shrugged and said home got boring and that they maybe, quite possibly, missed Draco's presence and the normalcy that came with attending Hogwarts once again.

"Yeah Malfoy. You're obviously doing it wrong if this is the second time we've caught you taking glance at the Gryffindor table-"

"I'd appreciate a change of subject. I'm already bored with this conversation." Draco stated nonchalantly and turned his attention back to the enchanted skies. Where the fuck was his mail?!

"How about this," Theo stated as he took a bit from his apple. "Are we going to Millie's party tonight? Or will we be partaking in the miserable moping fest in the Slytherin common room, _again_?"

"I'm going. I promised her I would and she promised me a good time." Zabini winked as he reached for a muffin.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Hardly a surprise Draco. Millie's been begging for it since-"

"Not that. She's having a party? Has she not been in the Slytherin common room?" Why anyone would want to have a party not only _in_ the Slytherin common room but _with_ Slytherin students was beyond him. In total they were only about sixty-eight students—with only eleven of them being return seventh years.

Theo and Blaise shared a look, "You haven't heard?"

"Obviously not."

"She's throwing a party in one of the rooms on the fifth floor." Blaise said tentatively. "With Neville Longbottom. Some kind of house unity attempt."

"What?!" Draco questioned incredulously. "Longbottom and Millicent? House unity…party?"

The boys nodded simultaneously.

"And you're actually considering it? Do you idiots realize you'll be the only Slytherins there—matter fact, you'll be the _only_ two people there. Millicent was obviously hit with a course that shattered what was left of her sensible thinking."

"Not quite, my equally delusional friend." Nott pulled put a copy of the Daily Prophet and gave to him. "Most of the Slytherins in our year are going, albeit, comparably we are a small crowd—but they we were all convinced after seeing this. So all eleven of us, are in."

Draco looked at the Prophet see an image of Potter on top a table, holding what he assumed was anything but an innocent cup of butter beer. He appeared to be saying something and Draco tapped the moving image with wand to only catching the end, _Voldemort is dead. Death Eaters are imprisoned. Hogwarts is back. We are home and our future is bright. So cheers to us! May this year bring us pleasant surprises, youthful mistakes and some kind of normalcy. _

_Interesting_, Draco thought. Before turning his attention to Theo and Nott, he caught sight of a couple sitting behind Potter and he felt his blood boil when he realized it was Granger and Weasley. He almost didn't believe it was her—he didn't want to believe it was her.

She looked so…happy, even when Weasley moved in to give her a kiss. He felt a familiar pain begin to grow in his chest. He half expected her to slightly move away, maybe even flinch a little but who was he kidding—why would she? The last couple weeks, they were all anyone and any article could talk about; _The Perfect Couple, Love Survives War, He Finally Got Her, Gryffindor Princess Finally Finds Her Prince_—just a few of the many articles dedicated to them and each and every one he found, he subsequently burned. This one though...it was different just because she was smiling. Smiling happily.

Maybe she was as happy with Weasley as everyone said she was…

Draco shook his head. _No way._

There was probably nothing in the world he detested more than Ronald Weasley, not even Voldemort. Draco hated him. He hated him for taking what was his—for _touching_ what was _his_.

Draco eyes moved to scan the Gryffindor table again only to find the top of Potters head. Granger and Weasley missing.

He felt like throwing up. He didn't even bother to cover up his disgust from Blaise and Theo.

"Get this shit away from me."

"Oh Draco. Don't let that get to you, she was probably drunk. There's no way she could be _that_ happy with Weasley." He's seen Hermione drunk, they've actually gotten drunk together-twice. He knew how she acted when she was drunk and-his eyes widened.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." He was literally on the verge of throwing up last night's food right there on the table. The thought of a drunken Hermione with her hands all over Weasley made him sick to his stomach.

Blaise patted his shoulder, which Draco shrugged off. "Sorry Draco. I thought you saw it already, considering you've been at the ministry for the last two days."

As if on que, a fleet of owls flew through the Great Hall and an elegant black owl swooped down toward him, dropping a thick envelop directly in front of him. Draco turned the expensive parcel around to find the Ministry's emblem.

_Yes_.

He quickly opened it, thoughts of Hermione and Weasley quickly escaping his mind. He pulled out a thick set of parchment, quickly scanned its content and a small smile slowly graced his face.

"Oi! Potter!"

* * *

Hermione found herself walking towards the Great Hall a little later then usual. She had a brutal week and was fairly pleased to see it come to an end. Since the night of her highly spoken of surprise party, there was a different ambiance amongst the students at Hogwarts; more eye contact, smiles and laughter. Harry's little drunken speech spread like wildfire the morning after. Not only did it hit the front page of _Witch Weekly _but the _Daily Prophet_ also picked it up as a cover. It was like no one believed Voldemort was dead until a drunken Harry Potter stood on a table of the Gryffindor common room and declared it so. Not that it was a bad speech—she loved it, she truly did, but the fact that such private moment between herself and her housemates was exposed made her a little weary.

"You're a bit paranoid Hermione. It's nothing honestly. I'm actually encouraging the spread of such an intimate moment—we promised each other that we will not allow another Voldemort manifest." Harry had stated in attempts to console her the night after everyone and their muggle cousin heard the speech. "To do that we need to build some kind of trust and unity. Even Slytherins are smiling. I don't see any negatives from this." The Savior of the New World patted her back and left her to her thoughts.

Maybe she was more peeved at the fact that whoever caught the video and sent it to various publishers failed to cut out Ron and herself from the frame. Every time the article(s) fell anywhere near her line of vision, her eye immediately fell on the image of a cheesy Hermione Granger; the 'Gryffindor Princes' who sat on Ron's lap in a cozy corner of a couch, wrapped in his arms and beamed when he plastered a wet kiss on her cheek. Public displays of affection were never her thing, so to have everyone in the magical world see her being so affectionate and unguarded made her sick to her stomach for reasons she didn't quite understand.

Hermione was honestly shocked at how _happy_ she looked in that picture; did she always look that happy when she was with Ron? She only questioned it because that happiness wasn't always reciprocated internally. That mere thought made her anxiously chew on her bottom lip.

Maybe her efforts to cover up the adulterous kiss that occurred only moments before her party gave her acting skills a bit of a boost.

"Hermione!" The witch quickly turned around to find Ron's bright red hair making a hasty bee-line towards her. She must've been _very _late if he managed to catch her on his way to breakfast.

"Either I woke up early or you are uncharacteristically late." Hermione smiled as he finally caught up with her and planted a quick peck on her lips.

"How about a little of both." Hermione replied as they started their walk. Before he could reach for her hands, she quickly moved to adjust the books she was holding so they were pressed to her chest, keeping hands occupied and out of range.

Ron frowned. She ignored it.

"Is there something wrong Hermione?"

Crap.

"What do you mean?" She inquired with false curiosity. He slowed down his pace and rubbed the back of his neck—a tell-tale sign that whatever was about to come out of his mouth was not going to improve her mood.

"You've been kind of off—since the night of your birthday. Was it something I did?" Ron looked at her with innocent blue eyes and worry stressed on his face as he ran a shaky hand through his hair.

Hermione released the stiffness in her shoulders at his disheartened appearance. _Oh Ron._ "You didn't do anything Ron." She reached up and placed a hand to his cheek. "I'm just… still angry about the article. Nothing more."

She felt him relax under her touch and he lowered his head to kiss her. "Thank Merlin! Don't worry 'Mione. It should be old news by now."

They commenced their walk and Hermione hoped his words were true. She was tired of seeing cheesy Hermione—it only reminded her of her recent betrayal and of the lies that she had buried deep inside of her.

She hadn't seen Malfoy since the night of her birthday; he hadn't been in the Great Hall, nor class or library the last couple days. She thought maybe he had given up. Maybe that kiss he gave her a final departure kiss. Maybe he even left Hogwarts.

She swallowed the lump that grew in her throat from the thought.

As they entered the Great Hall, Hermione only had to take a quick glance around to room to notice something wrong—green and silver amongst a sea of scarlet and gold. Her eyes widen and her steps came to a sudden halt. Rom groaned behind her, running right into her back.

Draco Malfoy stood only a couple feet away from them, in the middle of an intense conversation with Harry by the Gryffindor table.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron moved to stand next to her, rubbing this hand around his mouth. "Warn me next time—your hair practically attacked my mouth."

But Hermione didn't hear him. She was too shocked. Her heart was beating so hard against her chest, she was surprised to still be standing. _What was he doing?! Why was this happening? Could he possibly… be..._ Hermione felt all color drain from her face.

_There was no way. No Way. _

Ron finally caught sight of the odd pair in front of him, "What does he bloody want?" He muttered.

He managed to find her hand and walked her towards the two wizards. Harry was the first to realize them since he was facing the entrance, while Draco had his back to them.

Harry smiled. Hermione let out a silent breath of relief. That was a good sign

As they reached them, Hermione fixed her eyes on Malfoy to carefully read his reaction. She saw his shoulders tense up when Harry motioned them to come over and as he turned around—in what seemed like slow motion—she quickly lowered her gaze so their eyes didn't meet.

She noticed the entire hall was relatively quiet. It wasn't every day that a Slytherin, and not just any Slytherin but Draco Malfoy, comes to the Gryffindor table and speaks to Harry Potter. And civilly, at that.

"Weasley." She heard him sneer. He took a long moment's pause before addressing her and she quickly panicked. She looked up to meet this eyes only to find them waiting for her to return his gaze. His gray orbs were dark, almost unreadable but when he took a glance at Ron and Hermione's joined hands his eyes quickly flickered with what she assumed was anger.

Ron tightened his hold and pulled her a bit closer. Hermione quickly looked at Ron, mildly surprised that he caught that, but he was busy glaring Malfoy down.

"Granger." Malfoy finally stated more quietly yet authoritatively. Her eyes fell right back on him and she begun to feel flutters in the pit of her stomach. Hermione wondered when she would get use to him saying her name like that.

"Malfoy."

She slowly studied his standoffish stature and Hermione began to wonder how he could conceal himself so easily. How could he lay in bed with her, completely unguarded one minute yet be so cold and unreadable the next. Although she often wondered that about him, she admired that quality—his ability to put his emotions away so easily. His ability to turn off cold-Malfoy when he was alone with her.

But there he was, poised and calm, while she was pale mess of panic and sweat.

"What are you-" Rom started but was interrupted when an arm sneaked around his and Hermione's shoulder.

"Well would you look at this! House unity at its best!" Ginny Weasley grinned as she pushed herself between Ron and Hermione. Neville was behind her and took the space between Harry and Hermione.

"Hello Malfoy."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at the bizarre interaction.

"Longbottom."

Hermione half expected him to quickly move and leave but he surprised her by first, turning back to Harry and shaking his hand, "Thanks again Potter. I will let you know as soon as I hear word." With that he swiftly walked past them and left the hall. Hermione bit her bottom lip again and willed herself to relax. It was over. No harm done.

"What that hell was that Harry?" Ron glared at his best friend as the five of them took their seats.

"Relax, it was about his case. You know I can't tell you. I promised him not to discuss a word about it with anyone." The four of them stared at him as if he had grown another head.

"How next time you don't have such a_ private_ conversation in such a _public_ space?" Ron sneered.

Harry sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I'm helping him with his case at the Ministry, which you all know. That's as much as I can say. If you want further information, so ahead and ask him, _yourselves_."

"You made a promise to _him_, to keep things from _us_?! Do you know who, no, actually what-"

"I know exactly who he is Ron." Harry said, slightly raising his voice over the red-heads objections. "I also know that if it wasn't for his family, I wouldn't be here." The hall was very, very quiet. Every ear was perked and alert in an effort to hear any part of the argument that was about to brew between the golden trio.

Hermione, becoming increasingly aware of this fact, reached for both of their shoulders, "Guys, now is not the time-"

Ron shoved her hand away. "No! I'm not letting this go! His mother saved you Harry. He didn't-"

"You know what Ron? Now it's not the time for this. The war is OVER. He was allowed BACK to Hogwarts not only because of me but the Board, all of the professors and McGonagall vouched for him. They _welcomed_ him. So, what exactly are you afraid of?! He hardly said a word to you—the conversation was between me and him. No one was addressing you! Any and every thing we discuss from here on out does _not_ concern you. So, .Go!" Harry replied sternly. He tried to whisper but his anger made it sound more like a growl and she was sure most people around them would be able to hear.

The boys glared at each other for what seemed like eternity, before Hermione spoke.

Hermione didn't know what willed her to speak and get between their argument but the words escaped her mouth before she could stop herself. "Harry has a point Ron. What is between Harry and Malfoy, is strictly between them. You should respect that."

His glare quickly turned to her and she saw a brief flicker of betrayal. He angrily slammed his hand on the table, got up and made a quick exit.

Hermione made an effort to go after him but was forced back down by Ginny, "Let him cool off Hermione. He was wrong, give him time to realize it."

They went back to their breakfast in tense silence, before Ginny stood up to address their nosey audience, "Alright, Alright. Show's over. Get back to your breakfast!...Oh, and don't forget about tonight!"

* * *

**A/N:** I actually had to cut this chapter in half, if not it would've gone on and on &amp; too much would have happen all at once. I consider this chapter to be more of a filler.

There was no flashback in this one, as you can see. Buuuuut, I promise there is in the next! I hope you all enjoyed!

Don't forget to let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Timeless Addiction**

**Chapter Five**

dee-dee142

* * *

**July 18, 1992**

"I never took you for an outdoors person."

Hermione whipped around to find Draco Malfoy leaning on one of the many tall trees that surrounded the Forest of Dean. It was mid-July yet he was dressed in long black trousers and a dark green jumper. Hermione figured he was surely dying of sweat but she didn't see one glimmer of it on his face.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. _Of course, Malfoy's don't sweat._

"And I never took you as a stalker, yet here you are, in all of your stalking glory." Hermione stood up from the large boulder she was sitting on and faced him with her hands on her hips. "How did you find me?"

He merely looked her up and down, a small frown on his face. "This weather does nothing for your hair, you know."

Hermione ignored his comment. "Have you forgotten that you being here goes against the, oh so _endearing_, promise you made me back in January." She scowled. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Can't a _friend_ visit another_ friend _during break?" He placed something on the ground against the tree, then walked towards her and stopped at her side, facing the river and leaving her to glare at the empty space he previously occupied.

The bushy-haired witch turned her head slightly to search his face for any kind of emotion only to find none. No surprise there. "We aren't friends."

"That hurts Granger."

"Oh, do forgive me."

A smug smile graced his face and she lightly pushed him away.

"I hope you caught the sarcasm." The witch left his side and took a seat along the river's edge and he followed her.

"Draco Malfoy sitting on rocks and dirt with a muggleborn." She said quietly, hesitating at the word 'muggleborn'—not quite sure how he felt about her bringing up the reason that their friendship ended earlier that year. "Your parents will be proud."

He remained silent. She felt his gaze on her but she ignored it. Instead, she kept her eyes on the ripples softly hitting the shoreline.

"What if I told you, that I told them, all about you?"

"Then you would be lying."

Malfoy chucked, "Smartest witch of our age."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"As you should."

She smiled and turned her head to look at him just to find this stormy grey eyes waiting for her gaze and a smile tugging on his lips.

She feigned surprise and put a hand over her chest, "Is that a smile on your face Malfoy?"

His smile turned into a grin at her comment and she felt something strange stir in her. Sort of like…she shook her head at the thought. Blushing, she quickly turned her attention back to the river.

"You're full of sarcasm today, aren't you?"

"Well, you do bring out the worst in me."

They shared a laugh and then found themselves in a comfortable silence. The sun remained high in the sky and the sound of the river flowing was soothing the odd jitters she was experiencing. Hermione began to wonder how did he find her and how'd he get there, but she refrained herself from asking. An argument would probably follow and there was about a one-hundred percent chance that he would walk away in a huff…

Oh to hell with it; she was a Gryffindor after all. She was not scared of him.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I'm being a friend and-"

"You're lying, again."

"The first wasn't a lie. It was hypothetical."

"A lie, all the same." The witch quickly replied.

Malfoy frowned and remained silent. He picked up a rock and threw it so it skidded over the river four times before finally sinking.

"Speak Malfoy! You can't just ignore me for practically six months and show up out-of-nowhere, without an explanation. This is not even my house for goodness sake! How did you find me!?"

Silence fell over them. Malfoy picked up rock and she watched it jump along the top of the stream, almost like magic.

"You mentioned the Forest of Dean to Longbottom in Herbology, once. You were talking about some flower or another, which you found here in the forest, and mentioned that you come here with your family during the summer." He finally said. Hermione felt her jaw drop. She hardly remembered that conversation herself! She half expected him to be embarrassed but his words came out quiet yet confidently—no sense of embarrassment or hesitation.

"H-how did you get-"

"The Knight Bus and my broom. It's right behind that tree." He pointed to the small clearing he emerged from.

She smiled. "You know…I reckon you don't hate me as much as you claim."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "My dislike toward you remains, Granger."

"Do you usually dislike your _friends_?"

"Some, a chosen few." He replied with a smirk.

Merlin, how she hated that damn smirk.

"Then, why would you go through all of trouble? Isn't the Knight Bus-" she paused to choose the right words. "A bit too—common? For _you _at least."

He stopped skipping rocks and sighed. His gray eyes falling on her brown orbs. "Honest? I've been feeling guilty since that time in the library. I meant to speak to you towards the end of the year, even on the Hogwarts Express, but you're always with that Pothead and Weasel—"

"Careful." She warned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Malfoy frowned at her automatic defense for Harry and Ron and picked up a stone and flicked it to the water—it sank at the first hit. "Don't you have any _girl_ friends, Granger? You seem to always be surrounded by boys—or books."

"You almost sound jealous Malfoy."

He glared at her, "Hardly."

"Whatever, just hurry up and apologize so you can be on your merry way home."

"I'm actually attempting to make an effort here Granger—"

"Don't." She said sternly. All hints of friendliness in her voice gone. "Don't act like you're doing me a favor. Are you here to apologize for your sake or mine?"

His moment of hesitation was all the convincing she needed. She stood up from her stop and begin packing her things. "You shouldn't have wasted your time coming here Malfoy."

"Maybe I'm attempting to made an effort-"

She snorted, "Ha!"

Malfoy glared at her. He wasn't really one to gravel and she didn't expect him to do so. He was too stubborn and too arrogant.

"Fuck you Granger." He marched on his heel and made his way back to his broom and away from her. He was becoming predictable…that or she just knew him too well.

"And there he goes! Walking away! As usual!" He ignored her and she soon lost glimpse of him as he disappeared amongst the trees.

A few minutes later, Hermione tried not to feel guilty when she found a copy of the latest _Hogwarts: A History_ sitting by the tree he was leaning on when he arrived, with the words "Sorry–D.M." scribbled in the inside cover.

* * *

Hermione found herself staring at the mirror, a lot longer then she would ever admit, wondering if she should've dress up for this stupid party. If it were up to her, she would've stayed in bed and caught up with her reading. Unfortunately, Ginny kept checking in every five minutes and made it nearly impossible. She was sure only Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and herself would be the only ones in attendance—oh, and Bulstrode if she actually chose to go through with it.

"I _know_ you are not wearing that!" said the red-haired witch who, comparably, was a lot more dressed up

Hermione rubbed her temples, "Honestly Ginny, I don't care. I'm not even-"

"At least put on the light blue muggle jeans you have! Your arse looks amazing in those!"

She rolled her eyes, "fine."

When Hermione was finally appropriate enough for Ginny—meaning she forced her to change her pants, used a glamour charm on her face and pinned half her hair up—they made their way downstairs to meet the boys, but not before Hermione snuck one of her books into her back pocket; you know, just in case.

The walk to the Room of Requirement was full of nonstop Quidditch talk. Ron apologized to Harry earlier that afternoon… actually Hermione wouldn't really call it an apology. He showed Harry a new play for the upcoming game against Ravenclaw, Harry thought it was brilliant and all arguments were forgotten. It has been Quidditch talk ever since. So, as per usual, Hermione was forced to entertain her own thoughts. And, as per usual, they drifted to a certain blonde haired wizard.

She was still shocked over the fact that Malfoy had walked over to the Gryffindor table, then even more shocked over the fact that he spoke to Harry—and _civilly_. The whole encounter bothered her. It was none of her business, but she was still curious to know about his trails with the Wizengamot. Harry wasn't saying a word and the fact that the two were keeping secrets…it bothered her. Almost to the point of paranoia.

There was nothing to stop him from exposing seven years of secrets; there was no war, no Voldemort, no Lucius and no pure-blood etiquette to uphold. The only thing stopping him really, was her.

"Nev!" Millicent Bulstrode called out and made her way up to them as they entered the room. The space was set up like a regular common room, just bigger and more colorful. Scarlet red, canary yellow, emerald green and royal blue met at every nook and cranny throughout the room. Hermione caught sight of a small size lion, badger and snake rolling around the room in friendly play, with an eagle swooping down every now and then.

"Great turn out isn't it?" Her face gleamed with happiness and Hermione couldn't help but smile. The success of her little event seemed to mean a great deal to her. About sixty or so students crowded the space. Neville told all houses when to leave their common rooms; he watched Professor Filch's nightly rounds for about one week with the help of the Marauders Map and executed a perfect escape route for each house. By the looks of it, they were probably the last ones to arrive.

Neville grinned. "Houses are here. Now we have to get the unity part to happen."

"That's well on its way. A couple Hufflepuffs sneaked in some muggle liqu—"She paused and her eyes fell on Hermione.

"Granger I know you're a prefect but-"

Hermione waved her off. "You have practically all of the Prefects here Bulstrode. If one of us get in trouble we all do, don't worry about it." At that both of them grinned.

"Great! I'll show you were the stash is Neville. The Ravenclaws managed to charm everyone's cup so they're all bottomless!" And the both of them ran off through the crowd.

"Ginny!" Lucas Chaudhry made his way up to them, a big smile gracing his beautiful face.

"Fancy a game of Veritaserum or Dare? A group of us are playing, winner gets a free bottle of Elf Wine." He said as he handed her a cup of what Hermione presumed was firewhiskey, completely ignoring the two wizards that were giving him a death glare.

"I could always do with another bottle." Ginny grinned, took his hand and scurried away to a small circle that was forming by the fireplace.

"Then there were three." Hermione said meekly.

Harry sighed, "I'm going to grab a drink."

"I'll go with you. Let's see how many times I can hex that git before Ginny realizes it's me." Ron gave her a chaste kiss to the lips and made their way to the drinks, well-trained eyes on Ginny who was now sitting on Chaudhry's lap.

Hermione breathed in deeply then made her way through the crowd, making small talk as she went. She stopped to play a little game of Patronus Sprint which was just that—conjuring a patronus and the first to make it around the room fastest, wins. She was on a four-game winning streak until Dean Thomas come around with his patronus, whose form was a cheetah. Hermione was forced to take two shots of fire whiskey; one for losing and the other for being a prefect.

About an hour into the party, Hermione realized how uninhibited she was with anyone that crossed her path. Without the house robes it was hard for her to place certain faces, which ultimately, was the goal of the party. No prejudices, nor judgments, just a couple drinks, music and games. She even caught sight of Colin Creevy having a Butterbeer drinking contest with Blaise Zabini…

Wait, if Zabini was there that only meant—

"Fancy a drink Granger?" She turned around to the sight of Draco Malfoy, holding out cup for her with a mischievous smirk on his face.

She eyed the cup suspiciously, "What did you put in there?"

"Really Granger, if I wanted to poison you I would've done it by now." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"It's sweet sherry," He smirked, "Your favorite."

"I'm not drinking tonight." She stepped away from him, and made her way through the crowd in hopes that he would leave her alone but he only followed.

"I just saw you take a drink from Thomas." He said with an accusatory tone.

She turned around, her angry eyes falling on his gray once. "'l'll correct myself-I'm not drinking anything _you_ give me."

"Scared you'll want to shag me senseless." He whispered once he caught up with her, which only earned him a glare.

"Not you, maybe someone else." She smiled cunningly and looked pointedly at Ron's direction, who was still attempting to hex Chaudhry with Harry.

She half expected him to walk away, but he only took a step closer to her and forced the drink in her hand. "Go ahead. I'm sure you think of me when you're with him, don't you."

Hermione pushed him away from her, forcing him to step back. "That's none of your business!"

He stopped and suddenly looked elated. She instantly regretted her words. "You haven't had sex with the Weasel?"

At her silence, he smirked. "Well, would you look at that…" He muttered and she glared. Malfoy took a sip of his drink and glanced around the room. No one was paying them any mind, too busy getting pissed drunk, dancing on someone or both. Even Ron and Harry were distracted with the Butterbeer competition. His back was facing them, so there was no way they would be able to see over his broad shoulders.

Hermione visibly gulped.

"If it's of any worth, I haven't been with anyone. Not since the time we—"

"I don't care who you have sex with Malfoy. I actually encourage you to have a go with any witch here. You're free to do as you wish—"

"So why haven't you?" He asked, a questioning brow raised.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Again, it's none of your business."

He took a tentative step towards her, reached for the clip that was holding her hair up, and pulled it so her hair fell down to her shoulders. He let his hand linger in her hair and tugged on her locks slightly as he threaded his fingers through it.

She flinched away from him, "Draco there's people here—"

"Nothing a notice-me-not charm can't fix."

"Malfoy…"

"Then, let's get out of here," His dark eyes were full of a desire that instantly heated her core. She couldn't looked away. "I want nothing more than to throw you against this wall and bury myself so deep inside of you, that you forget there's other people in the room." He said huskily, as he ran a finger along the line of her jaw to stop at her chin. He placed his thumb on her bottom lip, which she unconsciously parted, her body shivering under his touch. She desperately wanted to blame the liquor for her unfiltered reactions, but they both knew that would be a lie. Her reactions were always uninhibited, pure and prompt to his touch. A fact he loved to take advantage of.

"One last time?" his lips hovered over hers, not yet touching, just teasing her, waiting for her to make the first move. "Hermione…" He begged, when she stepped away from him.

"Draco…I-I can't…I don't—"

He quickly raised a finger and pressed it against her lips to shush her. "Then we won't. Just…Just come spend the night with me-"

"No. I can't—"

"Don't make me beg Hermione."

She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face, "More then you already have?"

He chuckled deeply, "Well—"

"Hermione!" The both of them turned their heads to look at a red faced Ron walking towards them. Malfoy growled when she took an even larger step away from him.

"Weasley." Malfoy muttered as Ron placed himself into the space between them, grabbed Hermione and placed a rough kiss on her lips. She quickly shoved him away, narrowing her eyes at his confusion.

"Careful Weasley, we were just...talking" Malfoy said from behind Ron, in a purposefully unconvincing tone. "I'm beginning to get the impression that you feel threatened."

"He's right." Hermione said, pushing against his chest. "Why don't you just pee on me while you're at it?! I can handle myself Ron!"

Ron ignored her and turned angrily to the blonde, "I don't know what you're up to_ ferret_, but stay away from Harry and stay away from _my_ girlfriend."

Malfoy raised his hand in surrender and merely watched as the red head grabbed Hermione's hand and stormed way.

When she glanced back at him, he met her gaze and patted his back pocket. She dug into her own to find a neatly folded piece of parchment that read:

_2:30. Just to talk. The password is serpente._

* * *

**A/N**: I'm having so much fun with this fic :) Let me know what you think below!

I would love to hear your reactions to the Cursed Child-did anyone else catch those Dramione moments, or was it all in my head?!

Also, check out my other story, **The Secret-**I've updated it the other day &amp; made a couple revisions. If you like more angst/mystery/romance in a fic, The Secret is definitely for you.

xx D


End file.
